puroresusystemfandomcom-20200214-history
Yuki Yoshioka
|birth_date = |birth_place = Ogaki, Gifu, Japan |Death date= |Death place = |Resides = |Family = |names = Yukio Yoshioka Yuki Yoshioka |height = |weight = |billed = |trainer = Dragon Gate Dojo |debut = October 10, 2016 |retired = }} is a Japanese professional wrestler working for Dragon Gate where he was trained by their Dojo. He also worked under the by the ring name , before reverting to his old name. Professional Wrestling Carrer Yoshioka trained for his professional wrestling career in the Japanese promotion Dragon Gate's wrestling school called "Dragon Gate Nex". Yoshioka made his debut at Dragon Gate on October 10 teaming with Jimmyz (Genki Horiguchi H.A.Gee.Mee!! amd Ryo "Jimmy" Saito) losing to Futa Nakamura, Masaaki Mochizuki, and Peter Kaasa. On November 11 Yoshioka returned to Dragon Gate when he and his fellow classmate Katsumi Takashima were attacked by Mondai Ryu and they would be saved by the veteran CIMA. Then CIMA advised Yoshioka, Katsumi Takashima, Ben-K, Shun Skywalker, and Hyou Watanabe and welcome them to Dragon Gate then he challenged them to a 10-Man Tag Team Match where his partners would be the veterans Masaaki Mochizuki, Don Fujii, Gamma, and Dragon Kid, and the match was later officialized by Dragon Gate at December 1 at the Korakuen Hall. On December 1 Yoshioka, Katsumi Takashima, Ben-K, Shun Skywalker, and Hyou Watanabe ended up losing to the veterans CIMA, Mochizuki, Kid, Fujii, and Gamma. Yoshioka would then be sent back to the Dragon Gate Nex to finish his trial matches. Yoshioka would then return to the Dragon Gate main roster taking part of the Doi Darts Christmas special where he teamed up Jimmyz (Jimmy K-ness J.K.S. and Jimmy Susumu), Naruki Doi, "brother" YASSHI, Yosuke♥Santa Maria to defeat Don Fujii, Hyou Watanabe, Jimmy Kanda, Mondai Ryu, Punch Tominaga, and YAMATO. In the process, it was Yoshioka's first professional wrestling win. On January 18, 2017, Yoshioka took part in the New Years Unit War 6 Man Tag Team Tournament teaming Don Fujii and Hyou Watanabe and their match were contested under two count rules. Yoshioka, Fujii, and Watanabe lost at the first round to Tribe Vanguard (BxB Hulk, Kzy and YAMATO). Later oi July 2017, Yoshioka started to have his own personal attire instead of the common rookies who have black gear. On September 5 Yoshioka renamed himself to Yukio Yoshioka. Afterwards he announced that he would be out with a knee injury. He returned on November 28 and reverted to his real name in the process. In August 2018, Yoshioka formed "Mochizuki Dojo" with Shun Skywalker, Hyou Watanabe and Masaaki Mochizuki with the purpose of teaming together, but also face each other and anyone could come and go where they wanted, despite not being an official stable. In May 2019, Yoshioka took part in the 2019 King of Gate finishing the tournament with a record of one win and four losses, failing to advance to the semifinals of the tournament. In December, after Mochizuki Dojo was temporarily suspended, he entered the Dragon Gate stable in order to unite all Dragon Gate generation of wrestlers against Toryumon and R.E.D in a "Generation War". In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Backdrop **Frog Splash *'Signature moves' **Body Slam **Boston Crab **Dropkick **Headbutt **Lariat **Japanese Arm drag **Small package *'Entrance themes' **"Dragon Storm 2007 (Instrumental Version)" by JAM Project Championships and Accomplishments * Dragon Gate **Rookie Ranking Tournament: Third place References Category:Wrestlers Category:Dragon Gate Dojo Category:Dragon Gate Roster Category:Mochizuki Dojo